Dark Secrets
by kayspaz15
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog. What do you think of when you hear that name? Bravery? Cunning? Kind? Yes, the Sonic we love has all those qualities, but what if the Sonic we all love had… other qualities. Other ways of doing things. Another… life.
1. The Mask We Hide Behind

**I know that it's not a very good idea to try to work on more than one story at a time, but I'm doing it anyway. So here we go with Dark Secrets.**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog. What do you think of when you hear that name? Bravery? Cunning? Kind? Yes, the Sonic we love has all those qualities, but what if the Sonic we all love had… other qualities. Other ways of doing things. Another… life.

* * *

 _Everything was dark. He couldn't see. All he knew was that the bad guys that had taken away everything, had to be stopped. They would pay for killing his parents and imprisoning him here. That was when the cell door opened and in the doctors came. They attempted to grab the cobalt hedgehog but his razor sharp quills said otherwise. One of the doctors however got the needle to pierce his skin and he fell to the floor immediately. He could no longer move. Whatever they had given him was very effective, and seeing as the being before them could not move, the doctors brought him to a new area with a chamber in the middle. The chamber had tons of tube and wiring coming out of the top. There was a door that the hedgehog was shoved through and then slammed._

" _What is this place?" He thought. "What are they gonna do to me?" He was just starting to get feeling back to feeling back to his legs when the machine started up. The large tube exactly above him started up and he knew he was going to get hit with whatever was going to come out from the top._

 _That's when he felt it, it wasn't at all the feeling he got when his mom had taught him how to use the chaos emeralds with emotions like happiness, in fact, it was exactly the opposite. He felt like tearing something apart. All the happiness he had ever known, washed away in an instant. He felt hatred, anger, and a need to kill. His fur went as dark as the night and his irises and pupils disappeared. The aura around him was sickeningly thick even outside of the glass chamber. The doctors had to cover their faces to try to block out the darkness coming off of the hedgehog. That was when he broke the glass and charged. With all that chaos energy, the doctors were no match for him. He tore their throats out one by one with his hands and threw them to the floor. Then he heard a voice on the intercom, "Good job Maurice. They deserved to die. Hahahaha!_

* * *

Sonic awoke in a cold sweat. He had been having nightmares like that one, ones where he would thrash around for a couple of weeks now and it was getting much harder to hide them. Tails was a light sleeper, his room was right next to Sonic's, and he had some pretty good ears so he could always tell when Sonic woke up. Tonight was no different. "Sonic? Are you alright?" Tails called from his room. "Yeah little bro, I'm fine, just had a bad dream." Sonic said. Sonic however was not fine and couldn't fall back asleep. Instead, he decided to go for a run. It always cleared his mind and put it at ease.

When Sonic stepped outside the crisp morning air hit him in the face. It felt wonderful. He then took off at extraordinary speeds off to who knew where and loved every bit of it. He had successfully pushed the dream out of his head. That is, until he returned. It was always easy to keep the bad thoughts out when running but coming back, it came back and there was nothing he could do except smile and hope no one noticed.

Smiling always made a good mask, so he used it. That on top of his cocktail attitude, no one suspected a thing. No one knew that he was breaking. He couldn't keep it up much longer. So, as all the sadness and guilt held him down he put up his mask for his little buddy.

"Hey Sonic! How was your run?" Tails asked. "It was nice lil bud and now I think I'm going to take a nap." Sonic replied, not able to keep all the exhaustion out of his voice. "Okay then." Tails said a little dissapointed. He had been wanting to spend some time with his big bro for awhile now. Almost a week, but after his run, all Sonic wanted to do was sleep. Granted he hadn't been getting a whole lot of sleep at night because of what, Tails didn't know. All he knew was that Sonic would sometimes yell in his sleep. It would be things like, "Get away from me!" or "Help!" then it sometimes it would mellow out to "No...No...No…" Tails wanted to help but the blue hedgehog would never tell him anything about his dreams. He would just brush it off with a wave and and smile. The act however was getting less and less convincing as the days dragged on. Then just as Tails was heading inside he heard an ear piercing scream.

"Sonic!"

Tails ran into the house and up the stairs right to Sonic's room where he saw a thrashing blue hedgehog. The chaos emerald that was on his dresser was flashing. It would get dim then super bright with the hedgehogs reactions. "NO!" Sonic scram as he sat bolt upright in his bed. The emerald stopped flashing and went back to its original brightness at that moment and Tails was speechless. He didn't know that Sonic's dreams were affecting the emeralds. That was when Sonic noticed Tails standing in the doorway. He then took off at incredible speeds out the door and into the open space.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it. This story will also be multiple chapters so please tell me what you thought. Also, please review/favorite/follow! Kayspaz15 out.**


	2. The Darkness in All of Us

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters. They belong to Sega. The only thing I own is the storyline.**

* * *

GUN headquarters was in a panic. Their best agent had not returned from his previous assignment for about a week. Rouge was also getting a little worried about her partner. He had always come back whenever he felt like it but he was never gone this long. He had been sent to figure out what was happening with the chaos emeralds. They had been acting strange.

"Commander." Rouge called. "Could we send someone out to go and find Shadow? He's been gone way longer than usual and with my mission I'll need someone else to assist me, and by somebody I mean Shadow." She clarified. The Commander just sighed. "Rouge, he's fine. He always does his own thing, even when we need him elsewhere. If you want to go look for him then be my guest. You have three days to try to find him and then it's back to finding out where your criminal went. Got it?" The commander explained. "Thank you Commander." Rouge replied and walked out the exit looking for Shadow.

* * *

Shadow was done. He did not enjoy getting zapped by his chaos emerald every time he tried to use it. He had been sent to figure out what was happening to the damn chaos emeralds and so far hadn't found shit. He had tried Eggman's lair and wound up with nothing. All Eggman got out of that visit was a couple smashed walls and damaged robots courtesy of Shadow. Shadow was not going back to headquarters until he figured it out. Then he saw a flash of blue and felt a gush of wind. He decided to follow him as he knew who it was and wondered if he could find out some more information about the chaos emeralds.

* * *

Sonic couldn't stand it anymore. He was breaking but he couldn't let anyone know. He had be okay for everyone, especially his little buddy. The guilt and anger was stronger now. He knew this would happen. His little buddy was probably worried after he suddenly left and he wondered if he should go back. That's when he heard someone, then a zap and a dammit. Shadow.

"What's up Shads?" Sonic asked trying to hold in a laugh when he saw Shadow's quills all messed up, probably from whatever had zapped him.

"Nothing faker." He said as he pointed a gun at Sonic.

"Woah man, don't go hurting anyone." Sonic then looked around. "Well I guess I mean don't go hurting me. I don't really feel like getting a bullet through my chest."

Sonic then got quiet as he felt the presence of a chaos emerald and saw that Shadow had one that was hanging out of his quills.

"What are you looking at hedgehog?" Shadow asked aggressively.

"What exactly happened to your quills Shadow?" Sonic quietly asked.

"They were zapped by this piece of crap," he said as he pulled out the emerald, "and now they won't go back. Why?"

Sonic started backing away slowly as the emerald started calling. " _Maurice… You can't escape us… You are a part of us… You are essential to our plan and we will not let you go!"_ "Gah!" Sonic screamed as he fell to the ground. "No! Get away! I can't do this again!" "What the hell are you doing faker? Ouch!" Shadow yelled as the emerald grew hot and he dropped it. "Ah… No… not again… You won't control my life anymore! No!" Sonic screamed as his fur started turning black and his eyes turned white. Shadow took a step back, as far as he knew, no one was able to use the chaos emeralds at that point in time. Except Sonic.

* * *

 _By the time the blue hedgehog calmed down enough where his fur and eyes were back to normal he collapsed. He was so tired. The attack had drained him. The attack… Did he, really kill those guys? He lifted his head from the place on the floor it was resting and saw all the blood gushing from the doctors' throats. He almost vomited. He did that. He had killed them. He was to blame. But… He felt… Satisfied. He destroyed some of the people responsible for the murder of his family. He had felt true power and he wanted it again. He knew that as long as he had negative emotions it could happen. He had figured it out while he was transformed. Now all he needed to do was to find the chaos emeralds as he had felt their power in the machine. He wanted that power again to annihilate all of those who caused harm to others. Wait… That would include him. He almost threw up again, he had killed those guys in cold blood, he could've just used the power to escape, but instead he had used it to kill. Then he heard the same cold voice on the intercom._

" _Doctors, bring him back to his cell. We have found him."_

* * *

Knuckles had been resting. He had been searching Angel Island for something to eat, then he got a call from Tails on his wrist communicator saying that he needed help and got right down to Tails' house.

"What's wrong Tails? You didn't tell me what happened before you hung up." Knuckles asked before getting squeezed to death by said fox kit. "Knuckles!" Tails cried "Sonic just took off after having a nightmare! It was affecting the chaos emerald on his dresser too and and it was getting all weird and I'm really worried and I need help finding him!" Tails finished with a sob.

"Woah there Tails, I'm sure Sonic is okay, I mean, he always goes on his runs…" Tails then cut him off. "But he has never acted so strange and with all the nightmares he's been having, it has never been like this!" "Tails," Knuckles started calmly, "I think you're right about the chaos emerald being affected by his dreams. I mean, the Master Emerald has been acting strange too and now I wonder if Sonic is connected somehow. Let's go and see if we can find him." "Okay."

* * *

Sonic couldn't control himself. He wanted to kill anything and everything in his path, and that included the hedgehog standing before him. He struggled with all the negative feelings towards Shadow and tried to direct them elsewhere. It seemed to be working and Sonic's emerald eyes had returned as well as his blue fur. His strength however, did not and he fell to the ground. He was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open, but before he slipped into unconsciousness he noticed Shadow's look of surprise, and, was that a little fear? Sonic couldn't tell. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review/favorite/follow. Kayspaz15 out.**


End file.
